1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electric power steering device including a motor for assisting a steering power transmitted from a driver.
2. Background Art
A conventional electric power steering device is composed of a motor for mainly assisting a steering power transmitted from a driver, a control device for controlling the motor, a linking device for linking a deceleration mechanism that decrease a power output of the motor and transmits the output power to a steering shaft, and sensors for detecting the steering power and the like transmitted from the driver. Moreover, as one of countermeasures for downsizing the electric power steering device, a control device-integrated electric power steering device, in which a motor and a control device are integrated, already exists (for example, refer to Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
In the conventional electric power steering devices in which a motor and a control device are integrated, there are various types of electric power steering devices in which the control device is disposed in parallel to a direction where a shaft core of the output shaft of the motor is extended (hereinafter, refer to an axial direction) so as to be mounted on the motor, or the control device is vertically disposed with respect to the axial direction so as to be mounted on the motor. However, components has been down sized and integrated, and assembling works of the components has been more complicated.